The overall objective of this project is to develop potent, selective, and bioactive small molecule inhibitors of ASAP1 for use as chemical probes and starting points for therapeutic development. During this period, the team performed a variety of in vitro activity assays to further evaluate the potency and selectivity of active compounds previously identified from high-throughput screening. Additional reagents were obtained to screen other chemical libraries in the NCATS small molecule collection, which will begin soon.